Soul Mage
by Lollius
Summary: "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." people say... That is true for Harry, but on a much more extreme scale... Smart, Powerful, Sarcastic,Funny, Harry Potter.
1. Prologue 1 of 2

**_Soul Mage_**

**_By: Lollius_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter_**

**_AN: First Story Technically, go easy on me. I also obtained a Beta - Reader and thought the plot out through to make it pretty entertaining. Hope you enjoy =] Also I know this is short. It's about 700 words. Their will be MUCH MUCH MORE. So don't be expecting to read short passages. This is a one time thing. I promise. In the future you'll read maybe 3k-4k_**

* * *

><p><em>The Tale of the Three Brothers from The Tales of Beadle the Bard has been told to many generations of wizards and witches as a fairy tale to teach them morals such as humiliation and wisdom. What they don't know is that these events actually happened...Well, to a certain extent. The fairy tale is partly incomplete and it is I shall share the correct and complete story... the tale of the first Soul Mage...<em>

_The three brothers were known as the Peverell family. Antioch, Cadmus, Ignotus Peverell. Each won a gift from Death. Antioch wielded the Elder wand, the strongest wand in wizard-kind. Cadmus wielded the Resurrection Stone, which was able to bring back the spirits of the dead. Finally, Ignotus wielded the Invisibility Cloak, with the ability to hide from Death himself. What no one else knew was that the Invisibility Cloak gave the wearer a bloodline gift. Sadly, young Ignotus learned this the hard way._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Ignotus was once again studying the magical properties of the Invisibility Cloak he obtained from Death himself. The runes on the back of the cloak appeared to be a blood rune. To any normal person, they were just incomprehensible scribbles, but Ignotus was never normal. At a young age, he strived to master the obscure art of Runes and devoted most of his free time to studying and experimenting with them.

Blood Runes only activate to the blood of the owner. Since he was technically the owner, he decided to try it out. Consequences be damned.

Ignotus steadily lifted his dagger across the palm of his hand and gave it a swift cut, slowly dropping three drops of his blood onto the cloak.

The effects were instantaneous. The runes glowed bright blue. Ignotus staggered for breath as he felt a familiar presence.

"I see you've found out the hidden power I've left for you," muttered Death.

"Left for me?"

"Yes Ignotus...You shall be able to steal souls...There is much you can do with this ability, though it's up for you to find out how..."

"I see," said Ignotus, already thinking of the pros and cons. "Will my descendants have this ability?" "

"It's a possibility, if certain requirements are filled...But enough questions! To gain access to your blood-line, you must put the cloak on...The process is long and painful...Are you ready?"Ignotus put on the cloak. Seconds later, he was faced with excruciating pain, knots twisting, organs on fire, body rearranging, his very genetics changing. The mental pain was too much for Ignotus. He screamed, screamed until he was hoarse. Luckily, he was in his house which was warded with an invention of his called a Fidelius Ward, so he didn't draw any attention.

The pain went on for hours and hours before, finally, it stopped.

Lying in his study on his back, Ignotus was too numb and hurt to even move. Just as he fell into unconsciousness, he heard Death speak.

"Find the other Hallows if you wish to Master your powers..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you just hate a cliffhanger xD... Anyway, Don't Worry I made the prologue short cause I usually hate reading them. . Anyway Peace Off! Their are lot's of OMG wow wasn't expecting that moments in this story. Though not the OMG monkey robot's appear and start dancing. The WOW, THAT WAS THAT AND THAT'S WHERE IT'S FROM? I can't really say much without giving away like some of the plot. So Enjoy, Review, Hate, Whatever. Just tell me what you think =]<strong>


	2. Prologue Part 2 of 2

**Soul Mage Rewritten **

**Chapter 2: Prologue 2/2**

**By: Lollius**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter...**

There was only one word to describe how Ignotus felt: Pain. Excruciating pain.

With his sore body naturally resisting, he forced himself to at least get his back up on the floor. Sitting with his back to the wall, he reviewed his memories... Death, Powers, Hallows, Souls..

Looking outside his window, he noticed the sun was already out.

"How long was I out?" Ignotus muttered to himself.

Staggering to his potions cabinent, he pulled out a concoction of his own: Elixer of the_ Excitatus dormientis_. It acts as a daily vitamin supplement, making him one of the healthiest wizards in the world. It also acts as an energy booster.

While making breakfast he contemplated how to find his brothers.

Well then, guess I'm going on a quest...

Finishing up his scraps, Ignotus grabbed his essentials: clothes, food, potions, sword, water, and his Invisibility Cloak. Leaving his house, knowing that he's the only one the can find it due to his Fidelius charm, Ignotus headed out. Little did he know that he would affect the whole magical community forever...

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later...<strong>

"It's finally over," muttered Ignotus. "The Dark Lady is dead..."

On the ground lay the bleeding form of Ignotus Peverell near the verge of death. He changed much in the three years of questing for the Hallows. His hair was pure white, like a unicorn's mane. His beard flowed down right to the end of his torso, with his hair covering his ears. His chilling blue eyes could look into one's soul, but that wasn't the only strange thing. Ignotus wore a flowing dark blue robe with an orange trim and he had a pure black staff on his back. It was a strange design, dark ebony with a blood red ruby in place on top that oozes a presence of death, a contrast to the pureness of the being using it.

I guess it's true, Ignotus thought bitterly. Your life does flash before your eyes before you die...

He saw his loving mother, his adolesence, when he first learned of Ancient Runes, meeting Death with his two brothers and each earning a Hallow, activating the blood runes on the Invisibility Cloak, finding the other Hallows, unlocking his powers...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Putting each of the Hallows next to each other, they merged, forming a great white light that momentarily blinded Ignotus for a couple of seconds.

In place of the Hallows was a staff: the Staff of Death...wood of an Elder Tree, Hair of a Thestral, Wand Focus of the Ressurection Stone, and the immortality and perseverance of the Invisibilitey Cloak...

With great reverence, Ignotus picked up the Staff of Death and looked at it in awe.

So this is the key to master my powers?

"Yes..." said a raspy voice coming out of nowhere.

Startled, Ignotus whirled around, Staff in hand pointing at the offender. It was Death.

Ignotus lowered his staff hesitantly, still wary. He knew he was not here to kill him...

At least, he thinks Death isn't here to kill him.

"So, how does it work?"

"Well... First, tell me..."

**Flashback End**

Once again, Death leaned over Ignotus.

"You have impressed me, even through all the odds and the temptations you've still taken this path... That's why, I shall give you one wish... To live, to grant world-peace, to destroy the ones you hate..."

Ignotus was stunned into silence, but he didn't have a second thought about his wish. With no hesitation, he whispered his dying wish to Death. The reaper nodded solemnly.

"Yes, that will do... I shall fufill it."

Death dissapeared in a smog of darkness.

Ignotus on the verge of dying, heard clanking,rushed footsteps. knowing it was his apprentices he relaxed, fighting off Death's embrace to have his final word's with his students.

The four armored knights stood waiting for their master to speak, knowing it was to late to save him. Behind their plate helmets were a mixture of emotions...sorrow..anger..most of all, regret...

It wouldn't do him justice to mourn him though. He wouldn't had wanted that. Not in front of the man who taught and raised them. It would dishonor his memory.

"I am dying," rasped Ignotus . "I have done many things I'm not proud of. Though you four are the ones who shall carry on my legacy, I have never told you my name. It is Ignotus Peverell, though I don't want people to know that..my descendants would be hunted down and destroyed. I want the world to know me as..."

Taking a huge gulp of air, Ignotus said two word's that would be passed on to generations of adult's, kids, an so on.

"Merlin Emrys."

* * *

><p><p>

_Translation_

_Excitatus dormientis - Awoken Sleeper _

* * *

><em><em>

**AN: Yeah Cliff Hangers! I can't give all my shit away in a prologue. Would be much more duller. Anyway this is a small piece. I'm going to make more bigger chapters as previously stated in my first part of the prologue. Though school is coming up soon, so I'm trying to be more vigilant in my studies. This will be updated though don't worry. Their's just you know, real world stuff. Also Beta-Reader stuff. Thanks to Kevyn the grammar is awesome, so props to him. Anyway yeah Hope you liked it. Im not sure of pairings cause well this is my first fic, and well he's freaking 11 or so. Harry can wait, his hormones aren't crazy yet. Also, more history will be revealed in time obviously. So stick by and enjoy. Peace off - L **


	3. Introduction, and Some History

**AN: I've had a hard time portraying Harry, ive been through several Rough Drafts, and sleepless nights trying to find a perfect persona for Harry… I tried Cold Harry, which ended horrible cause I have a cheery personality, I tried Dark Harry, but I'm a Joking, flirty, person… So I decided imma write about what I know best. Myself. This story is highly AU Harry, and I have honestly no idea where im heading with this story. If you're an old reviewers you'd probably notice my old chapter was deleted, I wanted to revamp the entire story… Soo yeah… im kinda lost with what im doing, and this story isn't even been beta'd yet…. But… Im in the middle of rewriting this whole entire story, so yeah… I know I haven't updated in a long while, so yeah… Hope you'll forgive me for that. Anyway ignore my ramblings, HERE'S THE STORY! **

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day for me in Privet 4 Drive, as I was walking on my way to school formy first day of fourth grade when I hear the sound of my cousin voice whirling by me on his new bike.<p>

"Ha Freak, surprised by my new bike?." Said the, smug surprisingly babyish voice of my cousin, whose in contrast, has a girth could rival a baby sea otter.

His name is Dudley Dursley, and so far he and his family have made it their number one goal to make my life miserable, which is also inconvenient in the fact that I also happen to live with them.

You see, according to my dear Uncle Vernon, my parents were no good drunks that died in a car crash… I personally think that's a load of rubbish though. I mean how could I be this awesome if they weren't good people? No, I'm pretty sure they were amazing.

Anyway, back to me living with my Uncle...

In an act of good will, some dunderhead decided to put me on the front door-step of my only familial relations that happen to hate me for no good reason.

Yayy…

Continuing down the road, I saw Surrey Elementary just a few blocks away, I lazily replied in a drawl " Honestly, all that im surprised about is you doing something in semblance to exercising."

Stunned by my rebuttal, and probably trying to figure out what I said, he scrunched his faced up that looked similarly like a monkey, and said " I'm Telling Mom!"

"You go do that" I say, as I run ahead, catching one of my friends in my view at the front of the entrance.

* * *

><p>"Why, Hello Sally." I said charmingly, ruffling my already messy hair.<p>

Sally was a sweet girl, that was in my third grade class, very nice, and cute to! She had rosy red hair,freckles, the sweetest smile in the world, and always smelled like daises

"Hello, Harry." She managed to squeak out, lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Spurred on by this, I responded as any other guy would in my position, "Did you miss me?" I teased lightly, with a smirk coming onto my face.

Responding with incoherent stammering I went in for the kill, "Because I really missed you…"

"In fact, I wanted to ask you something, but I was to chicken to ask you last year…"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out, maybe to that new ice-cream parlor that opened up?" I said with an innocence that would make an angel applaud, and a familiar roughish smile, unknowingly mimicking the exact smile James Potter used on several occasions.

The poor girl looked ready to faint, I thought amusedly as she replied to me with a positive response.

"That's great!" I responded enthusiastically, "How about after school?"

After getting the confirmation, I walked off to the front office, quickly getting my class schedule…

So far... It's good to be Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>I was currently sitting in the back of class.. The beginning of the School year so far was pretty boring, Just filled with introduction games, and what the year is going to cover…<p>

The teachers name was and she was a homely looking women, with her brown hair drawn into a bun, and a stern demeanor, but she also deeply cared for her students.

As she let each of the students introduce each other, I tuned out most of the ramblings, and suddenly noticed most of the children looking at me.

'Must be my turn…'

"Hey everybody, my names Harry nice to meet you all!" I responded with my trademark smile, mustering all my charisma

Seeing most of the girls blush, and half the guys annoyed at me, I was pretty satisfied with the results.

Lying down my head, and using my hands as a cushion, I thought about the first time I found out magic was real.

That was when everything changed….

* * *

><p><strong>*Cue Flashback<strong>

It was after one of my Dear Uncle's beatings, that my magic started healing me from the various wounds he inflicted on me, that was the first time my magical core was activated, and that triggered something.

The Soul of Lily Evans, my mother, and James Potter, my father.

You see, there was this Dark Lord named Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle, wanted me dead. I was the only one standing in his way, due to a prophecy that says were destined to fight, and I'm his only equal.

Spurred on by this, he attacked my parents at my family's home, Godrics Hollow. After an intense battle of epic proportions, my father was soundly slain… Than coming up the stairs, he found me, and my mother.

My mother being the only thing stopping him from killing his final obstacle on his path to world domination, he casted the deadly curse 'Avada Kedavra' on her, she dropped dead to the floor instantly.

He quickly turned to me and casted the exact same spell that killed both my parents, but miraculously it rebounded! What caused it?

Despite the Cheesiness, it was 'The Power of Love.'

My Parent's Souls somehow rebounded the spell, and it killed Tom.

Now both of their bodies are utterly, and completely dead…

Their souls on the other hand weren't…

Tom's soul with no host quickly fought against death, He split his soul, and as one ran away as far as it can, the other one searched for the closest host.

Me.

Though my parents had my back through thick,and thin, even through death, and fought Tom off, this resulted in me absorbing their souls…

So once my magical core activated, Let me just say this...

Shit Just got Real. - **( Kudos if you got the reference)**

After an intense, mind melding, with the thoughts of James, Lily, and Tom running through my mind, their thoughts, and traits, soon became mine, and as I woke up I was an entirely different person…

If it wasn't for that instance, I'd probably never be the person that I am today... I'd probably still be malnourished, and be Dudley's whipping boy, but oh no! I am not taking that crap anymore...

I was now stronger, better, and smarter, than ever before!

I was just fully, and finally...

Complete.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can see Harry Takes similarly after James in the flirting, charming, angle, but a meld of wit, and sarcasm, such of the likes of Lilly, and Tom… <strong>

**Ugh... I really think this chapter is missing that extra oomph! I know i could had done better but =/ eh... I dont really have much time on my hands anymore but I just wanted to get this out their.**

**I'll promise I'll edit it later and try to do this story justice! aha... **

**Soo yeah... guess ill cya till next time.**


End file.
